The present invention is related to a cordless blind structure, comprising a blind body attached to the underside of an upper beam, and a plurality of magnet components equidistantly distributed from bottom to top of the blind body thereof wherein the magnet components are securely fixed to the outer surface of the blind body via thermal melting art or equidistantly sewed and concealed therein. To collect the blind body upward, the magnet components are consecutively piled up in line from bottom to top with each magnet component securely fastened to the immediate magnet components in juxtaposition thereby, precisely folding up and fixing the blind body at a desired position. And to unfold the blind body thereof, the blind body is pulled slightly downwards to detach the engaged magnet components from one another, releasing the collected blind body to suspend naturally downwards in display without any other pull cords or lift cords applied thereto.
A conventional blind structure is usually made up of a blind body 10 attached to the underside of an upper beam 11 wherein a volute wheel unit 12 is disposed at one side of the upper beam 11 thereof in cooperation with pull cords 13 and lift cords (without shown in the diagram) to fold up or unfold the blind body 10 thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional blind structure. First, the volute wheel unit 12 disposed at one side of the upper beam 11 thereof must work with the pull cords 13 and lift cords in operation, which is quite complex in assembly. Second, when the blind body 10 is gathered up, pull cords 13 are suspended downwards for a certain length outside the blind thereof. Children playing around the blind may easily get caught by the suspending pull cords 13. In case the blind is carelessly unfolded, the withdrawing pull cords 13 might hurt or even strangle the children got caught in them. Thus, the conventional blind structure poses a potential danger to children in the household.